shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells; Chapter 9
Chapter 9: And Here We Go By: Lvdoomien _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tomás: GOD DAMN IT LET ME GO YOU STUPID FISH BASTARD! Thresher: Quiet! You're in the Madame's presence! Tomás: I'll be quiet when I want to be quiet! Madame: Feisty, isn't he? Thresher: Unfortunately. Tomás: Let go of me! Thresher: Quiet! Tomás: Go to hell!! Madame: ENOUGH! Tomás: Who the hell are you? Madame: You can and only will address me as Madame, leader of this half of the Koko Islands. Now, why were you trespassing in my ocean? Tomás: I didn't see no damn sign saying "This ocean belongs to some bitchy fish lady", so sorry. Now let me go! Madamee: Hmm... No. You are an intruder on my island, and a rather rude one at that, so I intent to make an example of you. Tomás: An example? What the hell does that mean?! Madame: I mean that today, you will die. Tomás: HEY! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KILL ME?! IF YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME THEN WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME INSTEAD OF KILLING ME DEFENSELESS! Madamee: Because you don't deserve to fight me. You're just a worthless human. You humans kill anything that doesn't look like you, especially the males of your species. You disgust me and you deserve to die like a dog. Tomás: When I get out of these chains, I will crush your God damn skull. Nellie: No, you won't. Soldier: MADAME! Nellie: WHAT?! Soldier: We're under attack! Thunnus and his rebels are pouring into town! Madame: Thresher! Put that human back into the cell! And get Benthic out of there! Thresher: And Ocho too? Madame: What? When di- oh I don't even care! Let him out too! Tomás: HEY! NOBODY WALKS AWAY FROM TOMÀS H. ELLS! Thresher: What the fu- Madame: Idiot! Take care of him and get off your ass! I'll get those two myself! Tomás: HEY! Thresher: Skewer him! Tomás: SHERU PLOW! Thresher: GAHHH! Tomás: WHERE'S THAT FISH LADY?! Meanwhile, in Town Sake: Hey guys remember! Don't kill guys just knock em out! Bass: Stop those rebels! We must not let them into the palace! Komota: Sake, the gate. Sake: I'm on it! Doorbuster Unit! To the gate! Goburi: You! I'm gonna breaks yeah! Komota: Oh not you again. Bass: Stay back! Goburi: Gil! Komota: That should keep them down. Meanwhile, near the Gate Sake: What was that?! Unit Member: Sake! They have gunmen! Sake: Damn it! We can't get near that gate when those guys are there! Hey I gotta idea! Unit Member 2: Hurry up with it! Sake: WATER SHOTS! Doorbuster Unit! Knock down that door! Meanwhile, in a Different Part of the Town Thunnus: Cutler comon, we're gonna kill their leader! Cutler: But Thunnus! Komota said- Thunnus: I don't care what that old asshole said! As soon as that door comes down, we charge in and kill her! Got it? Cutler: Y-yes sir... Meanwhile, near the Jail Madame: ALL OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE AND FIGHT! IF YOU SURVIVE THIS BATTLE YOU ARE REDEEMED OF WHATEVER STUPID THING YOU DID TO GET THROWN IN HERE, GOT IT?! Madame: Ocho, you don't like the blonde human, correct? Ocho: If I saw him I'd kill him. Madame: Well he's inside tearing up my palace and he might've killed Thresher. Deal with him. Ocho: Oh yes Madame! Meanwhile, in the Palace Tomás: WHERE IS SHE?! Ocho: Blondie! Tomás: YOU! Ocho: Hah! Take that! Tomás: Screw you! Ocho: You think you're better than me human?! Tomás: Hell yeah I do! I'll break your face! Ocho: No you won't! I don't have any bones! Tomás: DON'T GET SMART WITH ME! Doorbuster Member: We're not doing enough damage! Sake: Everybody stop! We gotta hit it at once so we can take the door out! Doorbuster 3: John! Sake: What the hell?! Another sniper?! Doorbuster 1: I don't know! I thought you took out all the snipers! Sake: Damn! Where did that come from?! Doorbuster 2: Sake if we don't find that last sniper he'll kill all of us! Sake: Komota? Komota: Alert everybody that the gate is open, we charge now. Sake: But what happened to your cheek? Komota: Sniper round grazed me, and it probably came from up there. Sake: Should we go get him? Komota: No, forget it. Just sound the signal. Sake: Oh yeah got it. Komota: Where is Thunnus? Sake: You haven't seen him? Komota: No... Keep an eye out for him. Sake: Oh yeah sure, now come on let's go! Thunnus: You remember the plan, right? Cutler: Yes sir, we- Thunnus: What in the hell?! Cutler are you okay? Cutler: J-... j-... Jacka-... Thunnus: WHO DID THIS?! I'LL KILL WHOEVER SHOT THIS MAN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! SHOW YOURSELF! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! Sniper: Madame, this is Whiskey November do you copy. Over. Madame: I see you weren't able to stop the men at the door. WN: I took out one of them, and I hit another in the shoulder. I was going to take out their leader but some old guy pole bolted over the wall and opened the door. And please say "over" when you're done talking. Over. Madame: I don't care what you want you merc, now why didn't you stop the human? WN: I fired a shot at him, but it grazed his cheek. He's bleeding. Over. Madame: Well what of Thunnus and Cutler? WN: I fired a round right through the Cuttlefish's neck, he bled out in the others arms. The other stood up and started yelling bloody murder at me, but he didn't stand still long enough for me to hit him. He headed into the palace along with the rest of his men. They seem to have a well thought out plan. Over. Madame: I don't care if they have a plan or not. I care about you doing your job, and that job is to take out their leaders. Now you better start doing your job! WN: I am doing my job, I took out one of them and almost hit two more. Over. Madame: Well your job is to take out ALL of them. Now I'm starting to think that you're not as good as a shot as you said you are! WN: Go to hell. Over Madame: I really hope you didn't just disrespect me, you worthless human. WN: The money you paid me gets me to do my job, not respect you. Over. Madame: Well if you don't respect me, I won't pay you! WN: Well if you don't pay me, I might as well just shoot you and go home. Over. Madame: You can't kill me! You can't even see me. WN: You're standing on your balcony sipping a martini and watching all your men get knocked out by those rebels. Now you better reconsider the topic of paying me. Over. Madamee: But can your bullets pierce through walls? WN: You can be at that back entrance you used to get in, and I'll still kill you. This isn't a stupid little musket I have here, this is an advance prototype combat rifle. Now, you better pay me or you don't live to see tomorrow. And you won't die quickly either. First, I'll blow out your kneecaps, both of them. Then, when you start to crawl away, I'll blow out your elbows, both of them. Then I'll empty the rest of my gun into your gut, so you slowly bleed out. And don't think of screaming for help either, because I'll blow your jaw off too. Now you better f$cking pay me you stuck up little bitch, or you will suffer. Over. Madame: I'll pay you. I'll pay you for each one of those people you kill. Hell, I'll pay you extra for each round you put in them before they die. Just... don't kill me. WN: That's better, now let me do my job. Over and out. Now, where is that old man... TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells